Flame of Zero
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Tsuna siempre ha tenido una meta "proteger", ahora despues de su muerte tendra la oportunidad de seguir haciendolo
1. Prologo

**Flame of Zero**

_Tsuna: pensamiento_

**Tsuna: técnicas**

**Prologo:**

Sawada Tsuna o mejor conocido como Vongola Decimo se encontraba recostado en su lecho esperando lo inevitable, su elegido se encontraba a su lado, Vongola Onceavo, sujetando su mano.

-Ojisan- mirando al ya anciano Decimo con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras que Decimo lo miraba con ojos amables.

-Favio-kun- apretando un poco más fuerte la mano de su sucesor – no estés triste por mí, ya que he logrado todo lo que quería y he llevado una vida plena – sonriéndole débilmente – además que estoy seguro que con tu liderazgo en la familia, harán que todos mis esfuerzos que puse en ella no sean en vano – dirigiendo su atención a la otra persona en el cuarto – Lambo-kun – mirando seriamente a su ya mayor guardián del trueno.

-Tsuna- mirando solemnemente al hombre que fue como un hermano para él.

-por favor guía a Favio-kun cuando te necesite- obteniendo como respuesta una asentida haciéndole sonreír débilmente.

Favio Vongola sintió como se le partía el corazón al ver como los vibrantes ojos del Decimo perdían su brillo, poniendo la mano de este que ahora yacía sin vida en el pecho del Decimo – Lambo-san por favor contacta a la familia y informales que el Decimo por fin descansa – sonriéndole débilmente al mayor.

-como ordenes joven Vongola- saliendo de la habitación no sin antes mandarle una mirada triste a Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna por su parte se encontraba flotando en una oscuridad infinita mirando sus alrededores confundidos, dándose cuenta a los pocos segundos como una luz verdosa a lo lejos se acercaba a él cada vez más, hasta que finalmente lo envolvió encegueciéndolo por unos segundos, abriendo sus ojos para verse rodeado por una espesa nube de polvo, lo cual no era mucho problema para el ya que se guiaba por sus otros sentidos, dándose cuenta que se encontraba cerca de una gran cantidad de energías jóvenes sin embargo eso no era lo que le preocupaba en aquellos momento sino que se sentía extraño, se sentía joven.

* * *

Louise Francoise de la Baume de la Valliere (largo nombre ¿no?) se encontraba mirando nerviosamente la nube de polvo que se había formado luego de haber terminado con el conjuro de invocación – _por favor, por favor haz que no falle esta vez_ – pensaba la joven maga.

Los demás alumnos por su parte miraban expectantes que había logrado Zero con su invocación.

Ambas partes no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que la nube de polvo finalmente se disipo revelando la figura de un joven de espigado cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, extrañamente el joven se encontraba vistiendo un terno fúnebre.

Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio cuando finalmente una risa se escucho seguida de otra y de otra hasta que toda la clase a excepción de Louise y el profesor se encontraban riendo.

-¡era de esperarse de Lousise la Zero! ¡siempre un fracaso! ¡invocar a un plebeyo! – eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban entre los alumnos.

-¡CALLENSE!- grito la joven peli rosada, desgraciadamente nadie la escucho, haciéndole sentir más frustrada volteándose hacia su profesor – profesor Colbert, ¿puedo hacer otra invocación?

-lo lamento señorita Valliere pero la ceremonia de invocación de familiar es sagrada y por lo tanto solo puede ser hecha una vez – dijo para luego sonreírle amablemente – porque no completa la ceremonia señorita Valliere – señalando al confundido muchacho.

Tsuna por su parte se encontraba totalmente confundido, por tres razones, primero por alguna extraña razón había regresado a su juventud, segundo él estaba totalmente seguro que había muerto y por alguna razón ahora se encontraba en un lugar muy vivo en su opinión, finalmente tercero, no podía entender nada de lo que aquellos jóvenes decían.

El ahora joven Vongola salió de sus pensamiento cuando la joven de cabello rosado ahora se encontraba sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos – siéntete honrado que una noble haga esto por ti – acercándose lentamente a sus labios para finalmente besarlo.

-_¡!HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_ – fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar Tsuna.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Flame of Zero**

_Tsuna: pensamiento_

**Tsuna: técnicas**

**Diclaimer: KHR y Familiar of Zero no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente -_-**

**Capitulo 01:**

En una habitación bastante elegante la figura de un joven de alborotado cabello castaño se encontraba despertando poco a poco, rebelando unos vivaces ojos castaños que luego de acostumbrarse a la iluminación de la habitación miraban esta con curiosidad, levantándose rápidamente para su sorpresa ya que no sintió el ya conocido y molesto dolor de espalda que lo iba aquejando en su ya avanzada edad – _tal vez uno de esos buenos días_ – para luego mirar la extraña habitación conteniendo una risa nerviosa – _por otro lado está DEFINITIVAMENTE no es mi habitación_ – viendo los claros aditamentos femeninos con recelo, detectando una ventana y quedándose en estado de shock al estar frente a ella.

En ese momento Louise ingreso a su habitación con los ojos cerrados luego de una pequeña caminata que utilizo para despejar su mente y no asesinar a su familiar que tubo la insolencia de ser un plebeyo - ¡Plebe….. – deteniéndose en media palabra al ver como su familiar aparentemente la ignoraba para dedicarse a ver por la ventana haciéndole hervir internamente – _¡como se atreve ese, ese, ESE PERRO!_ – se dijo la pequeña ama en su mente para luego acercarse a familiar con paso decidido y con látigo en mano, agarrando la manga del traje de castaño haciéndole que se diera la vuelta a la fuerza, levantando su látigo para propinar el castigo indicado por ignorarla, deteniéndose sin embargo al ver la expresión vacía del joven, utilizando su látigo para pinchar débilmente la mejilla de este - ¿estás bien?

Tsuna no respondió visiblemente no por si no escuchando las pregunta – _¿latín? _– fue lo único que cruzo su mente para seguir mirando el vacio.

La joven Valliere por su parte seguía pinchando la mejilla del castaño cada más fuerte mostrando su impaciencia por una respuesta hasta que finalmente llegar a su punto crítico donde un pequeño tic se presento en su ojo izquierdo, levantando lo más alto que pudo el pequeño látigo dejándolo caer con toda su fuerza en la mejilla del Vongola.

-¡IIIIIITTTTTAAAAIIIII! – grito el joven cayendo de espaldas y sujetando su lastimada mejilla con una de sus manos mientras una pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, enfocando su mirada en la obviamente irritada maga, haciéndolo sentir claramente nervioso por la aura que la rodeaba – jejeje….je.

Louise no tomo bien la risa nerviosa levantando nuevamente el látigo para ver como el joven delante de ella levantaba sus manos y empezaba a hablar en un idioma más o menos parecido al suyo, sin embargo aun así le era extraño no entendía lo que decía el otro joven y le estaba empezando a dar una jaqueca la velocidad con la que el joven estaba hablando además de que no se callaba - ¡CALLATE! – cogiendo su barita que se encontraba en su cintura con su mano libre y realizando el hechizo que hiciera callar a su molesto familiar, claro que eso no fue lo que paso dado su historia sino la ya conocida y potente explosión.

Tsuna cayó de espaldas solo que en esta ocasión no se levanto ya que había quedado inconsciente para molestia de la pequeña maga - ¡hey! No te duermas de nuevo – preparando su barita nuevamente pero deteniendo abruptamente después de todo no quería matar a su único familiar, suspirando con resignación y comenzando a golpear ligeramente el pecho del joven con la punta de su pie tratando de no perder la paciencia ya que sabía que otro de sus hechizos y látigo no era lo más adecuado en estos momentos, varios minutos después para su alegría el joven a sus pies empezó a dar señales de recuperar la conciencia.

El ahora joven Vongola abrió sus ojos confundidos por segunda vez en el día siendo lo primero que llamara su atención el pequeño demonio de cabello rosado, levantándose de un salto arreglando su terno y poniendo una expresión más tranquila posible, a lo cual la peli rosada levanto una ceja – cálmate Tsuna, no por nada fuiste la cabeza de la familia Vongola por más de cuarenta años – mirando directamente a la joven maga y sonriéndole amablemente, para sorpresa de la maga que se sonrojo ligeramente, lo cual Tsuna no noto – disculpe señorita…

Louise se sorprendió grandemente, lo cual Tsuna noto sin entender la razón – _pero hace unos momentos…._ – recordando el hechizo de hace unos minutos y frustrándose levemente, ya que obviamente no hizo lo que tenía que hacer "técnicamente", callar al joven sino noquearlo, en vez aparentemente le dio la habilidad de hablar su lengua natal, saliendo de sus pensamientos al ver como el rostro del joven se encontraba a centímetros del de ella empujándolo por reflejo sorprendiendo al joven Vongola - ¿!qué crees que haces? – mirando acusatoriamente.

El castaño estaba confundido por la reacción, pero notando rápidamente que era mejor no molestar a la pequeña bomba de tiempo – disculpe mis acciones, solo estaba preocupado por usted ya que parecía estar ausente, señorita….. – inquiriendo nuevamente el nombre de joven maga.

Louise lo miro de reojo notando como el plebeyo no se había dado cuenta del cambio en su lengua, o eso pensaba ella, por otra parte este espécimen mostraba rastros de tener una buena educación, lo cual lo sorprendía, diciendo que lo mejor era presentarse – mi nombre es Louise Francoise de la Baume de la Valliere – diciendo con la cabeza en alto claramente orgullosa por nombre.

Tsuna por su parte estaba confundido por la pose de la joven - _¿acaso es importante? Su pose demuestra que es de una familia adinerada_ – recordando algunas de las mujeres que había conocido en las fiestas que había asistido anteriormente – señorita Valliere puedo…- deteniéndose en media pregunta al notar confundido como la joven le dirigía una mirada penetrante - emmm ¿sucede algo señorita Valliere?

-¡claro que sucede algo plebeyo!-

-¿Cómo?- sorprendiéndose más por el título que ahora parecía poseer en vez del tono.

-¡la única manera de la que te puedes dirigir a mi es con el titulo de AMA! ¡Entiendes plebeyo!-

El ex líder de la familia Vongola se quedo en shock por segunda vez en el día tratando de comprender las palabras, después de todo había pasado muchos años desde que alguien tratara de hablarle de aquella forma, no sabía si sentirse molesto o en un extraño sentido aliviado, sin embargo llegando a la conclusión que no era muy apropiado para una jovencita ser tan altanera, en su opinión, frunciendo el ceño como le había enseñado el líder del Varia, asustando claramente a la menor – _Bien_ señorita Valliere le recomiendo que no use ese tono conmigo después de todo no es adecuado para una señorita de su edad.

Francoise esta perpleja, en toda su vida nunca le había hablado de esa manera y bueno la mirada que tenía en estos momentos su familiar realmente le aterraba, haciendo lo único que se le ocurrió asentir lentamente, lo cual pareció calmar a su familiar el cual volvió a sonreírle amablemente.

Tsuna estaba complacido y hizo lo siguiente que había aprendido que se tenía que hacer al presentarse ante una pequeña dama de la alta sociedad europea, tomo la mano de la joven y le dio un ligero beso para luego volver a poner su usual sonrisa – es un gusto conocerla señorita Valliere mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Vongola – viendo confundido como la joven delante de él empezaba a ponerse completamente roja - ¿señorita Va… - no terminado la frase al ver cómo era golpeado fuertemente por una fuerza invisible siendo mandado contra la pared de la habitación.

-¡BAKA INU! – dijo la joven maga para salir de la habitación tirando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Ouch-

* * *

BAKA INU: es una frase que si no me equivoco le encanta decir a la pequeña Louise, significa perro idiota.

Bueno disculpen la demora pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en todo este tiempo.

Ahora a aclarar un pequeño detalle Tsuna obviamente no se va a comportar totalmente como en la serie porque después de todo apareció en el mundo de Zero luego de haber muerto lo que significa que en realidad su edad es mucho mayor que lo que aparenta, lo cual sería más o menos 17 años una mezcla entre como se ve en el anime/manga y como se vería ya en un joven adulto que sería como Giotto (primer jefe Vongola), así y no, no tiene nada de su equipo Vongola, anillo, guantes, etc. Lo cual no significa que sea débil, bueno ya verán a que me refiero más adelante.

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de actualizar más seguido.


	3. Capítulo 02

**Flame of Zero**

_Tsuna: pensamiento_

**Tsuna: técnicas**

**Diclaimer: KHR y Familiar of Zero no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente -_-**

**Capitulo 02:**

Tsunayoshi se encontraba un poco confundido con la reacción de la pequeña pelirosa, después de todo en su opinión el no había hecho nada para merecer ser expulsado hacia la rocosa pared de la habitación por otro lado no entendía porque la señorita había saliendo corriendo, por esa razón se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del que parecía un enorme castillo con la esperanza de encontrar a la pequeña noble y obtener algunas respuestas.

Luego de varios minutos de caminar son rumbo se dio cuenta que era muy improbable que la encontrara ya que, uno no conocía el lugar donde se encontraba y, dos ya era muy de noche, suspirando en resignación para tratar de encontrar el camino de vuelta a la habitación, deteniéndose en uno de los innumerables pasillos ya que ahí se encontraba un joven rubio con una jovencita que aparentemente le estaba obstruyendo el paso con una rosa en su mano, haciendo que Tsuna arqueara un ceja en confusión.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- mirando a los ojos al rubio.

-tú eres el plebeyo que Valliere invoco no es así-

-_¿Por qué todos insisten en llamarme plebeyo?_- pensaba el ahora joven, para luego asentir lentamente ya que parecía ser el mejor curso de acción en esos momentos – ¿y quién puedes ser tu joven?

El rubio miro extrañado al castaño por la forma de la pregunta ya que generalmente solo los ancianos hablaban de esa manera, para luego restarle importancia y poniéndose en una pose superioridad – mi nombre es Guiche de Garmont, hijo del renombrado general Garmont – diciendo con orgullo, mientras su joven acompañante lo miraba con adoración.

Tsuna lo miro por unos segundos analizándolo como su ex tutor Reborn le había enseñado, notando rápidamente las capacidades mediocres del joven respecto a lo físico, respecto a su flama era difícil describir lo que sentía, pero en general el joven delante de él realmente era mediocre, es su opinión – claro – diciendo finalmente moviendo gentilmente la mano del joven noble para seguir su camino, para sorpresa de ambos estudiantes - _¿ahora donde estará la habitación?_

Guiche por su parte se había quedado atónito, después de todo nunca en toda su vida un plebeyo lo había tratado como si él no importara formando rápidamente una animosidad contra el joven Vongola frunciendo el ceño – tsk – volviéndose hacia su acompañante y poniendo nuevamente su usual sonrisa que parecía cautivar a gran mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil femenino – ¿en que estábamos hermosa Katie? – Notando con molestia como la joven se encontraba aun mirando por donde había desaparecido el plebeyo - ¿Katie? – obteniendo la atención de la joven nuevamente.

El jefe Vongola por su parte se encontraba sin palabras ya que luego de muchas vueltas había llegado al patio donde le esperaba una vista que nunca pensaba que vería, el castillo de las épocas de caballeros y dragones fue lo primero que llamo la atención sin embargo aquello no le sorprendió tanto habiendo estado ya en el castillo del Varia, por otro lado la visión de dos lunas en el cielo ciertamente había capturado su atención por varios minutos sin saber cómo procesar la nueva información, poniendo finalmente una mano sobre su frente y masajeándola suavemente - ¿Dónde termine a parar? – diciendo cansado, algunos minutos pasaron mientras pensaba en una posible explicación cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, decidiendo no decir nada y esperar que la persona se le acercara si eso deseaba.

La persona por su parte era una de las tantas sirvientas que trabajaban en la academia y por lo tanto también había escuchado del plebeyo familiar, lo cual le daba gran curiosidad, siendo su sorpresa encontrar a la persona que pagaba su curiosidad en uno de los tantos patios del castillo siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, dándole una imagen etérea, sacudiendo su cabeza fuertemente para quitarse de la cabeza aquel pensamiento mientras portaba un ligero sonrojo, decidiendo acercarse y tal vez poder encontrar algo del tipo de persona que era el familiar.

Caminando un par de metros has finalmente estar a dos pasos del extraño – ¿señor familiar? – viendo como el joven delante de ella se volteaba lentamente mostrándole una amable sonrisa, dejándola cautivada por la hermosura de esta.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarla señorita?- mirando con paciencia a la joven delante de él, notando rápidamente las ropas que portaba sin embargo no dándoles importancia.

La sirvienta miro a ambos lados un poco apenada, dado que finalmente había encontrado al misterioso familiar para darse con el problema de que no sabía que preguntar, para su vergüenza – ummm.

Tsuna sonrió un poco mas ante la incertidumbre de la joven para luego sentarse en el pasto y haciéndole una señal a la joven para que hiciera lo mismo, lo cual hizo luego de unos segundos, volviendo su vista hacia el cielo – interesante vista la que tenemos enfrente de nuestros ojos, no lo cree señorita.

La sirvienta lo miro confundido para volver su vista al cielo, no notando nada fuera de lo normal - ¿Qué quiere decir señor?

El jefe Vongola solo suspiro – nada de importancia, si me disculpa ¿podría hacerle unas preguntas? – viendo como la joven asentía luego de unos segundos – ¿porque todos insisten en llamarme familiar y plebeyo?

La joven lo miro confundido nuevamente, decidiendo responder las extrañas preguntas – usted fue invocado por la señorita Valliere por lo que escuche señor, por eso se refieren a usted como familiar, lo de plebeyo es porque ummmm bueno – no sabiendo como realmente explicarlo por más simple que pareciera.

-Por favor, no se preocupe si me cree que lo pueda entender, solo explíquemelo lo mas sencillamente posible, es lo único que necesito por ahora- tratando de calmar a la joven que aparentemente no sabía cómo explicarle lo último.

La joven asintió – es porque usted no puede usar magia – diciendo finalmente.

-Magia dices – viendo como la joven afirmaba, haciendo que el Vongola suspirara – _de todos los sitios donde pude acabar tenía que ser en un lugar mágico_ – viendo como una versión miniatura de el corría en círculos en su mente por la nueva información claramente preocupado.

-¿señor familiar?- mirando preocupada como el joven delante tenía una mirada ausente, poniendo una mano en su hombro y sacudiéndolo ligeramente viendo aliviada como este salía de aparente trance - ¿se encuentra bien? – diciendo con clara preocupación en su voz.

Tsuna la miro por unos segundos para volver a mostrar su usual sonrisa – estoy bien, pero gracias por su preocupación – levantándose lentamente para ofrecerle su mano a la joven, lo cual ella tomo con un ligero sonrojo para confusión de el – gracias por su ayuda señorita.

-Siesta-

-¿perdón?-

-Puede llamarme Siesta, ese es mi nombre- mirando a un lado un poco avergonzada por como por solo unos minutos de conversar con el familiar ya le estaba dando su nombre.

El ahora joven por su parte se sintió alegrado, ya que parecía que ya tenía a alguien que tal vez podría volverse una buena amiga, por lo que había visto hasta ahora en la joven – en ese caso puedes llamarme Tsuna, no señor o señor familiar, solo Tsuna – dándose media vuelta – nos veremos mañanar Siesta te deseo buenas noches – regresando a la entrada del castillo y rezando encontrar la habitación antes que amanezca y claro a su aparente invocadora de mejor humor.

-buenas noches a ti también Tsuna- diciendo casi inaudiblemente mientras veía como el amable joven entraba nuevamente al castillo.

* * *

**Nota: bueno un capitulo mas, cambie un poco como suceden las cosas, pero pensé que sería lo mejor, espero que les guste.**


	4. Capítulo 03

**Flame of Zero**

_Tsuna: pensamiento_

**Tsuna: técnicas**

**Diclaimer: KHR y Familiar of Zero no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente -_-**

**Capitulo 03:**

Unos silenciosos pasillos no eran una característica muy común en la academia de magia del continente de Tristain, especialmente en las mañanas donde decenas de jóvenes estudiantes salían de sus habitaciones en dirección a sus respectivas clases, sin embargo este era el caso en la rama femenina de los dormitorios y por una muy peculiar razón.

Tsuna no se sentía muy cómodo en aquellos momentos, especialmente su espalda, pero no le sorprendía demasiado ya que dormir en una silla no es la manera mas cómoda de pasar la noche especialmente si es de madera – _aun así debo de agradecerle a la señorita Siesta por dejarme usarla para descansar_ – estirando sus brazos para sacarse un poco del entumecimiento de estos escuchando unos ligera risa, lo cual no le sorprendió ya que sabia desde hace mucho que estaba siendo observado, después de todo uno no pasa siendo el jefe un la famiglia mas poderosa sin por lo menos aprender cuando te observan – _es mejor que hable con ellas, no quiero ser descortés_ – abriendo sus ojos finalmente y ver como dos jóvenes lo observaban – buenos días – sonriendo amablemente, viendo a los pocos segundo un poco confundido como la mas alta de las dos ponía una mano en su mejilla acariciándola.

-Vaya La Zero realmente se tomo muchas molestias en encontrarte- examinando muy de cerca las facciones del joven – y por tu apariencia debo suponer que no saliste nada barato, ¿no es verdad cariño? – Viendo un poco confundida como el joven no parecía estar nervioso por la cercanía de ella, decidiendo acercarse un poco mas estando a solo unos centímetros de sus labios – dime, ¿que tan caros son tus servicios? – dejando escapar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa a los pocos segundos al sentir como dos manos la sujetaban de su cintura firmemente y la levantaban con cuidado.

El Ex-líder Vongola había observado a la pelirroja con curiosidad en todas sus acciones al igual con un poco de confusión de las preguntas, pero cuando su intuición le advirtió que su pequeña volátil ama se estaba acercando a la puerta del pasillo decidio que lo mejor seria hablar con ella lo antes posible – hay algunas preguntas que quiero hacerle – pensó, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja y levantándola sin mucho esfuerzo, para a los segundos depositarla al lado de su pequeña amiga que se le encontraba observarlo, sonriéndole a ambas y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

-Tabitha- obteniendo la atención de la pequeña - no he perdido mi toque ¿verdad? – Viendo como su amiga solo la miraba por unos segundos para luego volver su vista al libro que siempre lleva consigo, volviendo su vista al joven de cabello castaño nuevamente – _has picado mi curiosidad mr. Familiar, no hay muchos hombres que me hayan ignorado como tu lo acabas de hacer_ – sonriendo para si misma al empezar a pensar que cosas podría hacer para causar muchas interesantes reacciones del castaño, dándose media vuelta seguida de cerca por Tabitha.

Ya estando a pocos pasos de la puerta el joven vio como esta se habría y como la pequeña Valliere salía por ella, notando con un poco de preocupación como en el rostro de ella se notaba claramente una mirada de preocupación - ¿señorita Valliere? – Atrayendo la atención de esta para ver como el rostro de la joven se transformaba en pocos segundos de preocupación a alivio para luego pasar a furia haciendo detener sus pasos bruscamente – umm.

-¿! Donde estuviste toda la noche?!- sacando su varita rápidamente y apuntándole al joven el cual rápidamente levanto sus manos con intención de calmarla - ¿! Y bien?!

-Señorita Valliere por favor cálmese- tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible, ya que interiormente ahora que sabia que se encontraba en un mundo de magia y que su pequeña ama manejaba una realmente explosiva en pocas palabras lo mejor era calmarla, no quería terminar en una pared nuevamente después de todo – solo estaba preocupado por usted, cuando salió de la habitación fui tras de usted, después de todo no quería que nada malo le pasara y – mirando con un poco de pena a un lado – cuando trate de regresar perdí mi rumbo haciendo que me perdiera y pues….. – deteniéndose en media frase al ver por el rabillo de su ojo como la joven ya no se encontraba apuntándole con la varita sino que se encontraba mirando el suelo con su rostro ligeramente enrojecido - ¿se encuentra bien señorita Valliere? – acercándose finalmente a la pelirosada y poniendo una mano en su hombro, viendo curioso como esta levantaba su rostro rápidamente y lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡cla cla claro que estoy bien!- dando un paso atrás haciendo que la mano de su familiar dejara su hombro y dándose media vuelta empezando a caminar a paso acelerado hacia las escaleras - ¡sigueme!

Obedeciendo a la pequeña el castaño no pudo hacer mas que seguirla confundido por los actos de esta.

* * *

Louise se encontraba sola en el gran comedor del enorme castillo ya que no sabia que pensar de su familiar, aparentemente no le tenia miedo a los magos a pesar de haber recibido ya una de sus expresiones, lo que es peor aun luego de aquello que hasta ella aceptaba no fue la mejor forma de actuar el familiar se había mostrado mas preocupado por ella que de estar molesto por el ataque, recordando su expresión y como había tocado su hombro el señal de preocupación además de sus palabras, sacudiendo su cabeza fuertemente – _no sé que pensar, porque no invoque un dragón o un animal, ¿Por qué un plebeyo? ¿Por qué un humano como yo?_ – era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en estos instantes, suspirando y levantándose de la silla para salir del comedor, después de todo era el momento en que todos los invocadores iban a usar para conocer a sus familiares mejor.

* * *

Tsuna no se encontraba en una situación muy ortodoxa por lo que podía deducir de la expresión de los alumnos a su alrededor, aparentemente no era común – joven – mirando a los ojos del rubio seriamente - ¿estas seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo?

Guiche de Gramont solo miro al plebeyo arrogantemente – es hora de que alguien te enseñe que un plebeyo no puede deambular por las sagradas paredes de la academia de magia Tristain, y mas aun cuando has ensuciado los nombres de estas dos damas – refiriéndose a dos alumnas que se encontraban mirando la escena – espero que no corras de tu destino como el plebeyo que eres – dirigiéndose a un campo bien abierto a unos metros de donde se encontraban sin darle oportunidad de rechazar.

El joven vongola solo puedo suspirar en resignación al ver como el arrogante joven se dirigía a donde seria el duelo, empezando a caminar al lugar cuando fue detenido por un abrazo - ¿Siesta?

Siesta no se pregunto como el castaño sabia que era ella eso no importaba – por favor no lo hagas Tsuna – aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo un poco – por favor, no por mi.

-¿no por ti dices Siesta?- soltándose del agarre de la joven suavemente – tú eres unas de las personas más puras que he conocido en es te poco tiempo aquí, así que no vuelvas a pensar de esa manera – dándole una pequeña sonrisa para continuar su camino, no viendo como la sirvienta no se movía de su lugar con una mano en el pecho.

Guiche vio el pequeño acto entre los plebeyos sonriendo para sus adentros por lo ridículo que se vieron sin embargo prefirió no decir nada al respecto, después de todo el supuesto familiar a irse y es mejor que se vaya con un buen recuerdo – _a veces me sorprende mi generosidad hacia la clase mas baja_ – sacando un rosa la cual era su varita especial apuntando al plebeyo – estas…

-¡familiar detente en este instante!- acercándose a su familiar y cogiéndole de la mano tratando de llevárselo del lugar, no que el familiar se estuviera moviendo o que hubiera quitado la vista del rubio.

-Zero no te entrometas que esta en mi derecho castigar a este plebeyo- sintiéndose molesto por la interrupción y posible cancelación de su momento de venganza.

-Los duelos están prohibidos y lo sabes Guiche- mirando seriamente al rubio, pero mirando a su familiar al sentir como este se soltaba de su mano.

-Louise- usando por primera vez el nombre de su ama- no te preocupes por mí, prometo que no me va a pasar nada – volviéndose a la pequeña y mirándola directamente a sus ojos seriamente sin la usual sonrisa – ve con Siesta.

Era un orden. Louise y todos los demás estudiantes lo sabían, pero nadie dijo nada al ver como la joven conocida como Zero obedecía y se ponía al lado de la sirvienta, después de todo el modo en que el plebeyo dio la orden, la postura, la mirada no dejaba que nadie se opusiera.

-Comencemos Guiche de Gramont- poniéndose en una conocida posición de combate para el, no la que usualmente usa pero una que alguien muy querido para él le enseño ya hace mucho.

Guiche sintió como si salía de un transe con las palabras del familiar, para ver como este empezaba a dar pequeños saltos con cada pie a la vez que ponía sus dos enfrente de él, sintiendo una extraña presión haciéndole tragar saliva, algo no estaba bien pero no sabia que, tratando de calmarse, lo siguiente paso muy rápido.

Los alumnos vieron como Guiche creaba uno de sus característicos golems, ordenándole mentalmente que atacara y acabara de un golpe al familiar de La Zero, para ver luego algo que no pensaron posible.

El familia dio un ultimo salto para luego avanzar rápidamente de un solo movimiento hacia el golem retrayendo el brazo y golpeando al golem, que se volvió una figura borrosa hasta finalmente detenerse en una de las paredes del castillo donde quedo incrustado, con una clara y perturbadora abolladura en la armadura de su pecho del tamaño exacto de un puño humano.

Todos los espectadores volvieron su mirada al familiar, incluyendo el oponente.

-Extremo- diciendo con una media sonrisa.

* * *

**Nota: espero que les guste el capitulo, y bueno después de mucho tiempo pude actualizar dado porque estoy de vacaciones.**


	5. Capítulo 04

**Flame of Zero**

_Tsuna: pensamiento_

**Tsuna: técnicas**

**Diclaimer: KHR y Familiar of Zero no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente -_-**

**Capítulo 04:**

Cinco minutos, cinco minutos fue lo que le tomo al sospechosamente no tan normal familiar de la joven conocida como Zero en ridiculizar al hijo del general Gramont, nadie lo podría creer, en especial la pequeña maga que era su maestra.

Louise expresaba muy claramente su asombro ente tal hecho cual era mirar a su familiar, cual se encontraba mirando directamente al postrado rubio, con sus labios ligeramente abiertos y ojos grandemente abiertos.

Rebobinemos.

* * *

Luego de decir la extraña y fuera de lugar frase los alumnos notaron con el familiar volvía a su posición de pelea, esperando aparentemente el siguiente movimiento de su compañero de academia, la cual no tardo mucho.

La cual no fue un esperado contrataque, sino más bien palabras, nada raro considerando que el nombrado rubio era Guiche.

-¿! Como hiciste eso?!- señalando con su rosa al inservible golem- ¡es imposible que un plebeyo pueda dañar de un solo golpe a mis preciosas valkirias!

Tsuna levanto una ceja ante la acusación – puedo ver que no tienes mucha experiencia en combate – notando el sonrojo de vergüenza en el rostro del joven inmediatamente, sabiendo que aserto con su acusación – lo que acabas de presenciar es posible con suficiente trabajo duro y esfuerzo _de dónde vengo por lo menos_ – diciendo lo último para sí.

-¡Cállate! – Dirigiendo su rosa nuevamente hacia el familiar - ¡no voy a permitir sigas avergonzándome! – moviendo su rosa la cual desprendió quince pétalos en el césped delante de él, creando quince nuevas valkirias.

-_ah, conque trata de detenerme usando más golem_- mirando analíticamente a las creaciones de bronce y viendo como ellas inmediatamente se lanzaban hacia el en abandono – _se nota que es un niño en el campo de batalla, no tratando de usar el número superior para derrotarme_ – esperando pacientemente que la valkirias llegaran a su rango de ataque – _no como si esa táctica pudiera funcionar_.

Louise sintió el pánico empezar a apoderarse de su ser, si su familiar demostró que podía derrotar fácilmente a una de las creaciones de Guilche, ¿pero quince?, preparándose para intervenir nuevamente pero deteniéndose al no poder creer lo que veía.

Llegar a ser el más respetado y temino Don no es una tarea fácil, y Tsuna lo estaba demostrando, por lo menos en una menor medida, ya que al estar finalmente en el rango de ataque empezó a moverse, prácticamente danzando entre las creaciones de bronce, como agua en un rio.

Agachándose bajo la lanza de la primera valkiria y golpeando la articulación del codo efectivamente logrando que esta soltara el arma rápidamente volviéndola suya y empalando a la golem más cercana usando el brazo de esta para incrustar el arma en la cabeza de la que le había despojado el arma, dando un salto hacia atrás para evitar el corte de la espada de otra.

Dando una patada en la cabeza decapitándola tomando la espada que se había incrustado en el suelo y usándola para desviar el intento de empalamiento de otra incrustando rápidamente su brazo en pecho de está poniéndola fuera de circulación eficazmente – _cinco, faltan diez_ – viendo inexpresivamente como seis más venían hacia el en perfecta formación, para él, lanzando la espada en su mano fuertemente volviéndola un disco cortante el cual separo limpiamente el cuerpo de estas desde la cintura para arriba, dejándolas inútiles – _solo cuatro más_ – encontrando rápidamente con sus ojos a las restantes que habían formado un pared defensiva en el ahora asustado mago.

-no es posible, es…imposible- murmuraba Guilche al ver la facilidad con la que el familiar se había encargado de once de sus creaciones, parpadeando, pero quedándose petrificado al ver como el familiar de alguna forma había pasado su última línea de defensa y ahora solo se encontraba a centímetros de el - ¿Cómo….. – no terminando su pregunta al sentir como todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones cayendo en la inconciencia segundos después, cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

El duelo había terminado, y en solo pocos minutos.

* * *

El silencio en el campo del duelo parecía nunca terminar hasta que finalmente el murmullo de los atónitos estudiantes saco de su letargo a la estupefacta Valliere, que no sabía si sentirse orgullosa de su familiar o aterrorizada de la facilidad en la que este derroto a un mago sin el uso de magia, queriendo moverse hacia el para exigir respuestas pero no pudiendo encontrar la voluntad para hacerlo, es más sus compañeros parecían ahora ver a supuesto plebeyo con temor, no todos ahora que veía mejor, la insufrible de Kirche le estaba dirigiendo a su familiar una mirada demasiado intensa para su gusto y la sirvienta a su lado tenía una mirada de aparente adoración hacia el castaño.

Volteándose a ver a su familiar nuevamente y parpadeando al ver que no se encontraba cerca a Guirche, buscándolo rápidamente con la mirada para ver como este se dirigía caminando lentamente hacia las puertas del edificio principal, tomando un poco de aire para calmarse para seguirlo rápidamente, después de todo tenia preguntas y quería respuestas.

En la oficina de director de la academia un hombre ya entrado en años se encontraba acariciando su larga barba mientras miraba pensativamente un gran bola de cristal, no prestándole mucha atención al hombre que repentinamente entro a su oficina con claro apuro.

-¡Osmod acabo…-

-lo se Jean – no moviendo su mirada de la bola de cristal, pero silenciando al hombre efectivamente – parece que vamos a tener unos días muy interesantes desde ahora – diciendo lo último con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía en la bola de cristal como una pequeña pelirosada se encontraba agarrando a un joven castaño gritándole.

* * *

**Un capítulo más, espero que les guste, no he rebelado mucho de las habilidades de Tsuna, solo que es exepcional en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, considerando todos los años de experiencia que tiene.**


	6. Capítulo 05

**Flame of Zero**

_Tsuna: pensamiento_

**Tsuna: técnicas**

**Diclaimer: KHR y Familiar of Zero no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente -_-**

**Capítulo 05:**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el imprevisto combate con el hijo del general Gramont, no que Tsuna lo considerara un combate, más bien una lección hacia el engreído noble. Es más el recién asignado familiar había dedicado los últimos dos días a investigar más sobre el lugar donde se encontraba y los misterios que albergaban su inesperada resurrección y juventud, sin mucho éxito en lo último.

Tsuna dejo escapar un gran suspiro, poniendo el libro que había estado revisando sobre la mesa de la biblioteca donde se encontraba – _he aprendido bastante sobre este mundo, geografía, historia, idiologias y demás, pero…. _– mirando su mano izquierda donde las extrañas runas se encontraba, recostándose en la silla y mirando el elevado techo de la biblioteca – _lo más importante aun me elude, por no decir_ – sintiendo la presencia de su joven ama no muy lejos de su posición y que se encontraba escondiéndose detrás de un gran librero – _mi pequeña ama se rehúsa a dirigirme la palabra, no que me extrañe por lo que me vio hacer hace poco_ – cerrando sus ojos para pensar nuevamente en su situación.

_-¡Louise! Que te sucede eres una noble, ¡tienes que hablar con él_!- se decía a sí misma la pequeña maga mientras que buscaba la fuerza interna para acercarse a su familiar, una tarea que le estaba resultando increíblemente difícil los últimos dos días – _el es solo mi familiar, nada que temer, totalmente inofensivo_ – sonriendo internamente – _así es totalmente inofensivo_ – dando el primer paso para salir de su escondite, pero deteniéndose al ver como su familiar levantaba una de sus manos haciendo recordar inmediatamente lo que estas podían hacer regresando a su escondite rápidamente, volviendo a asomar su cabeza y preparándose a darse valor nuevamente - _¡AHHHH!_- gritando internamente de frustración al ver que su familiar ya se había ido.

Decimo no tenía idea de lo que pensaba su pequeña ama, pero podía sentir sus emociones, el miedo, frustración, orgullo, alegría y otras más que esta experimentaba al verlo, las bendiciones de ser el cielo se podría decir, es por eso que decidió esperar a que ella se acercara en vez de él a ella, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no haría nada hasta ese día, bien lo demostraba su investigación en la biblioteca, por ahora era el turno de visitar a una de pocos que había picado su interés.

* * *

No le tomo mucho llegar a su destino, después de todo el edificio de la biblioteca se encontraba al lado de un hermoso jardín que la persona que buscaba y había interactuado hace poco le había comentado que le gustaba concurrir, y como había pasado los últimos dos días ahí se encontraba ella sentada revisando unos documentos en una simple mesa mientras tomaba una taza de lo que posiblemente era un delicioso te.

-Tsunayoshi- dijo la mujer sin levantar la vista de los documentos que revisaba – veo que hoy también viniste – levantando finalmente la vista, posando sus ojos de color dorado en el joven delante de ella – debo admitir que me confunde tu insistencia.

-por favor, no hay nada de confuso que quiera pasar tiempo con una mujer tan hermosa como usted – sonriendo internamente al ver como la mujer desviaba su mirada – ¿hay algo en la que la pueda ayudar hoy?

Mirándolo de reojo para luego poner una mano sobre sus labios, la mujer hizo un pequeño tosido en señal de tranquilizarse – si fueras alguien mas Tsunayoshi, diría que no estorben mi trabajo, pero has hecho mi trabajo más fácil estos últimos días – sonriéndole con gratitud y pasándole unos documentos.

Tsuna tomo los documentos, agradeciéndole nuevamente a su maestro reborn por las lecciones de cómo ganar la confianza de otros, estaba resultando útil como siempre – es un todo un placer ayudarla – depositando su vista en los documentos, no prestando interés en la reacción de la mujer ante sus palabras.

Ambos pasaron varios minutos revisando los documentos que tenían a mano, Tsuna fingiendo indiferencia hacia su acompañante como reborn le había enseñado aun cuando podía sentir las miradas de curiosidad que le mandaba la mujer por momentos, esperando que ella iniciara la conversación esta vez y si no fuera así, simplemente retirarse y intentarlo nuevamente los días siguientes, después de todo en esta situación, por lo menos si lo que sospechaba era cierto, era que la mujer delante de él comenzara a acercarse, comenzara a confiar en él, aunque sea un poco.

-Tsunayoshi- atrayendo efectivamente la atención del castaño – hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

-¿y que podría aquello? – sonriéndole, invitándola a que pregunte sin temor.

-¿Por qué continuas viniendo a mi? Después de todo – mirando hacia un lado – no soy nada especial, nisiquiera soy una noble – diciendo lo último mas para ella que para el joven, en un tono inaudible, solo para ella o eso pensaba.

-no me interesa que no seas una noble, esas cosas nunca me han interesado- viendo como la mujer lo miraba con sorpresa – estoy interesado en ti, que seas o no una noble no me interesa- siendo totalmente sincero en sus palabras.

-ya veo- tapando nuevamente sus labios con una de sus manos escondiendo una sonrisa más grande – me alegra escucharlo.

-y a mí que mis palabras te hagan feliz- felicitándose internamente – _está hecho_ – levantándose de su asiento y entregándole el reporte completo ya corregido a las manos de la mujer – fue un gusto como siempre Longueville-san – dándose media no sin antes hacer un ademan de despedida – _ahora solo es cuestión de esperar_ – dirigiéndose a la cocina donde lo más probable siesta le esté esperando con algo de comer, su estomago definitivamente lo anticipa.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí dos personas habían presenciado la interacción entre la secretaria y el familiar. Una era la ama de dicho familiar que prosiguió con su seguimiento y el otro el profesor que había estando tratando de revelar las runas del joven, Colbert Jean.

* * *

**Bueno un capitulo mas, lamento la demora, pero bueno ahora me enfoque más en un poco la parte interna de Tsuna, sus cambios atreves de los años se pudiera decir. Así y gracias por los reviews.**


	7. Capítulo 06

**Flame of Zero**

_Tsuna: pensamiento_

**Tsuna: técnicas**

**Diclaimer: KHR y Familiar of Zero no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente -_-**

**Capítulo 06:**

Algo definitivamente extraño estaba pasando, era lo que pensaba el familiar de Louise, después de todo el no recordaba que detrás de la puerta de la cocina se encontrara un inmensa biblioteca decorada con extrañas escrituras, esto necesitaba un definitivo estudio.

Tsuna caminaba tranquilamente pero alerta por los pasillos de el extraño lugar, deteniéndose solo unos segundos para observar los títulos de algunos de los libros que habían llamado su atención como por ejemplo; Manual completo de Armas de Guerra, Como manejar una Claimore eficientemente, Creación de armas místicas (ese tomo llamo su atención pero decidió no detenerse y seguir explorando), El arte de la Guerra, etc.

Dejando escapar un suspiro al darse cuenta que se encontraba en algún tipo de biblioteca bélica, el joven continuo su camino dándose cuenta que lo mas que avanzaba mas grandes se volvían los estantes de los libros, en otras palabras más libros y bueno menos visibilidad, esto le preocupaba un poco por su paranoia hacia que algo lo emboscaran, con estos pensamiento en su cabeza prosiguió su camino llegando a los minutos a lo que parecía ser el centro del lugar, donde se detuvo, no para admirar el amplio centro con muebles, herramientas, caldera y otras peculiares artefactos, no lo que lo hizo detenerse fue lo que parecía ser una mujer echa completamente de flamas, flamas las cuales el estaba muy familiarizado.

-Me sorprende que me hayas encontrado, familiar- dijo la mujer sin voltearse y siguiendo trabajando en la enorme caldera – acércate, ya que al encontrarme haz desvelado un premio bonus- volteando su cabeza a medio lado para mostrarle al joven una sonrisa cual puso al susodicho algo nervioso.

* * *

Fuera de esa biblioteca extraña el mundo proseguía su curso, como era de esperarse o eso se esperaba ya que dos jovencitas no podían esconder su pánico, una de cabello largo rosado y la otra de cabello corto negro, ¿la razón?

Ninguna podía ubicar desde varias horas al Tsunayoshi Vongola.

Habían preguntado a los alumnos, profesores, sirvientes e incluso a los guardias, pero ninguno de ellos habían visto al joven familiar desde ya varias horas.

-¿! Donde demonios se ha metido ese estúpido familiar?!-

-Señorita Valliere por favor cálmese- tratando de parecer calmada ya que no lo estaba.

-¿!como quieres que me calme?! ¡Además ni siquiera sé que hago contigo!-

-Usted me pidió que la acompañara señorita Valliere- suspirando internamente al ver como obviamente la preocupación estaba poniendo mas irascible a la joven maga, lo cual era bien molesto – _no sé como Tsuna puede soportarla_ – recordando la amable mirada del joven, haciéndole sonreír ligeramente.

-¿Qué estas pensando? – Pregunto la joven maga mirando a la sirvienta sospechosamente – es sobre mi estúpido familiar de nuevo ¿no es así? – cruzándose de brazos – podrías parar, es molesto verte hacer eso cada cinco minutos – logrando hacer que la sirvienta se sonrojara grandemente – _bueno por lo menos me ha tranquilizado_ – calmando aun mas su temperamento y llevando una mana a su sien y suspirando – podrías aparecer de una vez baka Tsuna – diciendo casi inaudiblemente.

Por decir menos la pequeña no se imaginaba recibir respuesta a su llamado, pero lo hizo.

-¿Me buscabas Louise?- pregunto el mencionado joven mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes confundido, lo cual rápidamente se convirtió en sudor frio al ver como las dos frente suyos volvían su expresión de alivio en unas de molestia, Siesta dando volteando su cabeza con el seño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos y Louise siendo más proactiva expresándolo sacando su varita y apuntándola a él - ¡ESPERA LOUI….

Explosión cortando lo que iba a decir y dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

**Bueno como dije aquí está la actualización, ahora voy a actualizar más seguido dado que tengo tiempo, no se preocupen.**


End file.
